Zombie 'Pocalypse
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: Everything goes to hell in a hand basket one quiet day in PC.


Jason opened the door of his penthouse.

"Liz! You and the boys can't be here! It's not safe!"

She rolled her eyes as she pushed by him and brought the boys inside.

"Have you seen what's going on in the streets? Everything is not about you, ya moron."

Liz steered Cameron to the couch and set his little brother next to him.

"My enemies-"

"Are out there eating brains."

"Liz-" he stopped. "What?"

"Apparently Helena Cassadine infected Luke with some super bug that turned him into a drooling, brain dead-"

She paused, thoughtful.

"That's not enough of a change. She made him a zombie. And he's been running around town biting people, making other people zombies."

Jason sat heavily next to the boys, glancing at them.

"How does that happen?"

Liz dumped her bags and sat heavily on the floor.

"I don't know," she said irritably, lying back on the floor, resting an arm over her eyes.

"But you're a nurse…" Jason said.

Liz sighed and sat back up.

"I'm an OR nurse. You wanna talk about surgical procedures and after care, I'm your woman. But this waaaaay out of my league. I'm pretty sure Robin was our virologist, I think, maybe… I'm not really sure what she did. But she's-"

Jason started a bit.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

Liz sighed again.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her on the main drag eating someone's brain."

Jason sat, stunned. The boys played quietly next to him, oblivious to the ongoing events.

"What are we going to do?' he asked.

Liz pierced him with a glare.

"I just toted two small children and as much of our stuff as I could across town, braved the undead and then lugged it to the friggin' fortress of solitude. FYI, you can't shoot a zombie in the chest. It's a head shot or nothing at all. So, I'm exhausted. I'm taking a nap."

"You have gun?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's what you're focusing on here? When you opted out on protecting us, I bought a gun and took shooting lessons. Came in handy as there's a FREAKIN' ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE."

She stood and headed towards the stairs.

"Watch the boys-"

"What about all the people I care about… Carly, Sonny, Sam…"

Liz turned back to him.

"The story I heard from Epiphany when she called to warn me was this: Luke was with Lucky and Sam when Helena dropped the virus bug thing on him. They were first into the ER when Luke went into mindless, zombie mode. That's when I packed our stuff and headed this way."

She sat on the stairs and Jason moved closer.

"This story is going longer than I thought it would… Anyway, I was on my way over when I saw Carly limp/walking in the street. She was all bloody and disgusting, so when she turned towards my car…"

"What, Elizabeth?"

She bit her lip.

"I kind of ran her down."

Jason's eyes widened as he slumped onto the stairs with her.

"You…"

Liz looked at Jason.

"Yup, ran her down like a dog."

Jason just looked at her.

"And Sonny… Please, Jason, he was a douche bag. He was the douchiest douche bag ever. So, he can stay wherever he is."

"Spinelli? Maxi? Come on, Elizabeth," Jason said, standing up. "There are some people-"

He was cut off by a loud rap on the door.

"Stone Cold? Maximista and I seek refuge. Stone Cold?"

Before Jason could open the door, Liz was standing in front of it.

"How do we know they're not infected?"

"I don't know… Check for bite marks or something?"

Liz pulled out her gun.

"Your gun is bigger than mine," he whined.

She smirked.

"It's not the size of the gun. It's what you do with it."

She put her hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to hold the gun on them while you look for bite marks. First sign of infection and their going out the hallway window."

"They're our friends, Elizabeth…"

"And they could be on their way to being mindless, blood-thirsty zombies. You going to take that chance?"

Jason sighed this time.

"Okay, well, you keep the bead off me."

Liz smiled.

"I'm not going to shoot. If I was going to shoot you it would have been after you left me the last time and I was in that PMS depre-" Liz paused. "You know what? Never mind. Story for another time. Get the door."

Jason opened the door and advanced into the hallway.

"I need to see your skin," he said as he moved towards the couple.

"Jeez, Jason, I know I'm hot, but I don't think this is the time. Spin's right here for Gawd's sake."

"Maxi!" Spinelli yelped.

"He's the one who wants to see some skin, hon. I'm just making sure he knows I'm off limits."

Jason rolled his eyes. Then Spin and Maxi noticed the gun, then Liz.

"Maternal One… you have a very large-"

Jason broke in.

"Yes, the gun is big. Do you know what's going on out there?"

Spinelli nodded.

"I have surmised by the behavior of the Port Charles residents that there has been some kind of biological outbreak causing-"

"Good, now you know why you have to show some skin," Liz said, motioning to the two of them with the gun. "Down to the skivvies. Like Tommy Lee said, 'Get naked'."

Spinelli and Maxi complied, Maxi bitching the whole time and when she turned and showed Jason her back, Liz's breath caught in her throat.

"Maxi, your back…" she breathed.

Maxi turned to face them, shocked.

"I forgot… Spin and I had a really good time last night and he scratches when he-"

"Too much information, Maxi," Jason said, sighing in relief.

"Don't wanna get shot," she said. "And what people do in private is private. I didn't think I would be doing a strip tease in a hallway due to a-"

"Zombie apocalypse," she and Liz said together.

"Yeah," Maxi finished. "And just because Spin and I don't have walking proof of our private thing like some people…"

Jason glared at Spinelli.

"I said nothing, Stone Cold. She just knew!"

"Duh," Maxi said, pulling her clothes on. "Kid looks just him. Are you guys satisfied that we don't hunger for brains?"

"Yeah," Liz said and lowered her gun. "Now… Super Brain can disable the elevators and Jason can take out the stairs. Maxi and I will fill all the sinks and tubs with water-"

Jason stopped her.

"How do you know this stuff?"

Liz mumbled something.

"What?" he asked.

"It's called The Zombie Survival Guide. And if I didn't read it, we'd be up shit's creek."

"It _is _quite fortuitous that the Maternal One has read this book," Spinelli piped in, "While I am the Jackal and ninja assassin of cyber space, I know nothing of the zombies."

"Not a book, it's a _manual_," Liz put in, matter of fact. "It was that or the new Stephanie Meyer book, and that one wasn't even about vampires. So, I read it, and it's like any survival guide for disasters, but with a zombie twist."

Jason shook his head and they went into the penthouse.

Chores assigned and done and the boys tucked away for the night, the four adults settled in the living room to rest and bring Spin and Maxi up to speed.

"I wonder how many survivors there are," Spinelli said. "Besides ourselves."

"Epiphany said she'd called the CDC and the Department of Homeland Security when the crap hit the fan, so I don't think it'll spread too far," Liz said, sacked out on the couch.

"So, where are the kids of Port Charles?" Maxi asked, out of the blue. "I know the elite send their kids to boarding school from like birth, but what about-"

"Out of town school," Liz said. "PC only has the high school."

"What about them?" Spinelli asked.

Liz shrugged.

"They have bigger guns than I do…"

Everyone fell silent.

"So… Helena Cassadine…" Spinelli said after a long moment of quiet.

"That's what it's looking like," Liz replied. "Like when I was embryonic and she wanted to freeze the world… This is right up her alley."

"Well, I get that she hates Luke and all, but why now?" Maxi threw in. "Doesn't she have other stuff to deal with, like being ancient and osteoporosis?"

That got Maxi a look.

"What? I can't know big words?"

Jason sat thinking for quite a while.

"None of this makes sense, really," he finally said.

Liz ignored him and closed her eyes, willing her muscles to relax. She was building a nice tropical beach in her head, populating it with Jason clothes in butt flaps, doing various jobs for leisure and enjoyment.

Liz turned on her side, facing the other three. She noticed the room had gone especially silent. She hoped it was because the others were asleep or in other rooms, but a bad feeling was churning in her gut.

She opened her eyes and screamed. There in front of her were the decomposing, reanimated corpses of Jason, Spin and Maxi.

"Gawd, Liz," Maxi said. "You're such a drama queen."

Liz awoke with a start, breathing hard, heart pounding. She reached out to the bedside table and stuffed the book there into the drawer.

"Last time I read that before bed," she said, rolling over and falling back into sleep.


End file.
